


An unreliable Time-Traveller

by CaptivatingLadySpinel



Series: The seven colors of the rainbow [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Godric Gryffindor himself pales in comparison, Harry trying to be cunning, He is so Gryffindor, He is very Gryffindor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mist!Harry Potter, Unreliable Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptivatingLadySpinel/pseuds/CaptivatingLadySpinel
Summary: After doing a very Gryffindor act, Harry Potter rolls down to 1972 and decides to help end the war with Voldemort sooner than in his own timeline.It's just that... his Magic has now turned into indigo flames. What can he possibly do like that?





	1. Harry, the lunatic

A young man fell, rolled down a hill and ate a bit of dirt in the process until he stopped at the bottom. Coughing and spitting the grass he almost swallowed, he dusted himself off, then he looked around the unknown place and noticed he had no idea where he was.

"I guess no more experiments for me. I can already imagine the mess in the house if I ended up here, wherever here is." Harry commented trying to figure out where in England he was. Not coming up with an answer, he thought that Apparition was the solution; so with a thought, he disappeared. What he failed to noticed was that instead of disappearing after a crack, he simply vanished as if he was smoke. 

Appearing in a secluded place of a park, he made his way towards the Black House where he had been living while straightening his things up. He often visited the Weasleys and by consequence Ginny, his girlfriend soon to be his fiancée. The years after the war hadn't been good for the family so he thought that a happy event like a wedding would cheer them up a bit. He had talked about it with Hermione and Ron and they thought it was a splendid idea, even if Ron went all big brother on him saying he needed to take care of Ginny, make her happy, etc.

Well, he loved Ginny, so Ron's nagging was wasted on him.

Going up the stairs of Grimmauld Place, he startled when the front door suddenly opened. Thinking it was Hermione going for a scolding, he quickly looked up but instead it was a kid, no more than twelve coming out of the house; more like running out of the house while yelling.

"I said screw you, old hag!"

Harry could hear the distant, well-known, nightmarish voice of one Walburga Black before being tackled by the kid.

"Blimey, who actually stays at the front stairs of this old house?" The kid grumbled while rubbing the forehead he had bumped.

"Uh, sorry about that, wasn't expecting someone to come out of the house." It was only him and Kreacher living in there, where did this kid come from? "Is this-"

But Harry's words were cut off by another high-pitched screech of Walburga and the kid pulling him up with a 'let's go' to run away from the place. They ran through the park and down many streets until they ended up at an ice cream shop. After catching their breaths, the kid nonchalantly entered the shop and asked for a choco cone. Shrugging, Harry made his way in and sat in front of the kid who was already enjoying his treat. Though now that he could properly see the kid, he sat there stunned.

"Sirius?" He had seen how his godfather looked like when the man was a kid; he just couldn't think why that child version would be sitting in front of him or coming out of the Black House for that matter.

"Uh, yeah, do I know you?" Young Sirius asked a bit weirded out by being stared at by the guy in front of him as if he was a ghost.

"I... I... I'm Harry." Harry wanted very much to slap himself. There was no way a kid-Sirius would know him.

"Harry? Harry who?" Alright, young Sirius was getting creeped out now.

"Harry Potter." Again, Harry wanted to slap himself. Smooth, Harry, very smooth.

"Oh! Are you a relative from James?" Harry sat stunned once again.

"James?" He breathlessly asked.

"Ok, pal, you are creeping me out here. Are you going to answer my questions or not? I can accept it if it's a prank from James but if it's not then... then, I'll kick you!" Young Sirius very much wanted to say 'hex you' yet he was in the Muggle world.

Harry wasn't very good at thinking, it wasn't his style, but even he could notice that there was actually something wrong going on here. He sat there thinking. There was a young Sirius Black sitting in front of him who most possibly knew a James Potter and thought he was a relative of said James. Right, that didn't give him much answers. Then, let's go back to the time he was experimenting.

In good Potter style he had decided to pick up Ancient Runes because he didn't have much to do. He thought his self-study was going pretty well. He had even made the simplest Ward in the book and it hadn't exploded in his face so, he thought it was a good idea to challenge himself with a more difficult Ward. Ok, he was getting somewhere. After picking up a Ward that looked very wicked, he didn't waste more time and started it. He admitted that at some point he got lost with the Runes and changed some others but he never thought it was wrong. It wasn't until the wrote the last Rune that everything went to hell.

The Ward lit up and converged great amounts of Magic. Harry, himself, couldn't move from where he got trapped inside the Ward and right when he thought something big would happen he was squeezed very much like the feeling of Apparating and ended up rolling down that hill. Ok, he got the facts in order. And that's when it hit him.

"Sirius!" Harry called startled and a bit horrified.

"What?" Young Sirius was startled too and tensed.

"What year is this?"

Young Sirius deflated a bit in relief at not being told or asked something really important and he flippantly replied. "Oh, it's 1972." It seemed James also had his share of crazy relatives like himself.

"Holy Hinkypunks!" Yeah, a lunatic just like his family, who actually says that? "What year in Hogwarts are you in?!"

"I just finished my first, got sorted into Gryffindor and I'm friends with-"

"With James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." Harry interrupted him grabbing his head.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Let it not be said that young Sirius wasn't cautious when the Harry in front of him knew so much about him. Even if he asked, he ended up answering himself. He sneakily grabbed his wand and pointed it at the man in front of him just in case he went nuts on him.

"Is D- James.. Is James in love with some Lily Evans?" Harry asked after his descent into hysterics.

"Oh yeah!" Young Sirius laughed. "Love at first sight, he said. He spent this whole year trying to get her attention but she seemed more invested in being friends with that slimy Snape kid."

"Even Snape..." Harry deflated on his chair. His mind halted for a moment not wanting to think about the time he was in, ended up in. 1972. A thought heavily settled in his mind and he jumped to his feet. "There is a war." He whispered. Young Sirius who was now afraid of the man called Harry also jumped to his feet. Luckily, the shop was empty and the owner was at the back so nobody witnessed the scene full of tension. "I can change it. I can change time, the events that happened, the war..." Harry mumbled.

_Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Harry._

Hermione's words echoed in his mind and he paused. That's right, he couldn't change things. If he changed things then he didn't what would happen to events in the future he might even create those paradox things Hermione spoke about that he didn't pay much attention to but he concluded it was not a good thing. Right, ok, he couldn't change things directly but... he could do it in a roundabout way. Hehe, no wonder the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin.

"Sirius!" He called.

"Yes?" Young Sirius had witnessed all the different expressions on Harry's face until it settled into determination. The young Gryffindor didn't know what would come out from the lunatic's mouth but he was very ready to retaliate if things got worse.

Ignoring Sirius' attacking pose, Harry said, "Promise me something, Sirius. No, let's do a Marauder's oath."

That made young Sirius' expression turn solemn. They had just started the Marauder thing with James, Remus and Peter yet they took it very seriously. Making a Marauder's oath was a sign of commitment of doing something or die trying. That's how important the oath was. With a nod, Sirius got ready to take the oath.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. Harry James Potter requests of Sirius Orion Black that from now on you will earnestly study, become very proficient in the usage of Magic and preach with your example to your friends, leaving aside petty rivalries and be the best Black in the history of Blacks, even as a Gryffindor."

For a second, Sirius face had crumbled knowing he would have to study religiously like a bookworm and also wanted to protest at the Black thing but a grin ferally formed when he heard the rest. The best Black as a Gryffindor, he liked that very much.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. Sirius Orion Black takes up on Harry James Potter's request to earnestly study, become very proficient in the usage of Magic and preach with my example to my friends, leaving aside petty rivalries and be the best Black in the history of Blacks as a Gryffindor."

"Mischief Managed." The both said at the same time, Magic picking up at the oath made.

Harry was very excited knowing that his first step to go about this war differently than the one from his time, had succeeded. Though that excitement was doused with a bucket of cold water when his Magic, instead of coming as the invisible energy it was, came out in the form of pale indigo flames that coiled on his hands for a second to then vanish when the oath took place.

This... what had just happened?


	2. Harry, the master of leaving acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's idea to help with war goes to hell when he is taken away by some weird cloaked, bandaged guys and want to imprison him. 
> 
> What will Harry do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought about ending the chapter summaries for this fic with questions.... lol sounds silly but I wanted to try. 
> 
> This is the chapter of today, tomorrow we will finish the week special with Colonnello's story and then go back to the usual two chapters a week for Il Nostro Cielo. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

 

“James! James! James!” Sirius loud voice resounded in the Hogwarts Express.

“What?!” A preteen with untamed hair but otherwise pretty good-looking yelled, popping out his head from the compartment he was sitting at.

“James! You won’t believe what happened to me this summer!” Sirius ran like mad towards James pushing the latter into the compartment and sharply closing the door. Inside, Remus was already seated with a book on his lap.

“Then, what happened?” James asked with curiosity. Sirius was always very boisterous but never to this level.

“I met one of your lunatic relatives called Harry Potter and-” Sirius very excitedly began recounting the events of that day he met Harry but was interrupted by James.

“I don’t have a relative called Harry.”

“Huh? You don’t? He looked a bit like you, though. You know, same bed hair and silly face.” Sirius got a hex for his cheek.

“So, how did you meet this not-my-relative?” James asked Sirius.

“He was at the door of my house, recognized me in an instant and asked me about you, Remus and Peter. He even knows you have the hots for Evans.” Sirius wolfishly smiled.

The thinker of the group, Remus, furrowed his brows hearing what Sirius had said. “The guy seems to know about us. Are you sure he’s not your relative, James?”

Said preteen was stumped by Remus’ words so he pondered about the rather small Potter line and its members. A couple of minutes later, his face was so scrunched up he looked like a bun. “There was this Charlus Potter that married a Black lady.”

“Dorea Black.” Sirius nodded. He had to learned who married who in the Black Family as part of his training as Heir, thing he hated with a passion.

“Yes, her. He was a cousin of my Dad; they weren’t close though so he is seldom mentioned in the house. After marrying Dorea Black, he even moved far away. Maybe this Harry you talk about is a son of his.” James guessed. Really, there was no way he could confound relatives in his family as they were almost non-existent.

“Could be.” Remus agreed. “Did you talk with this Harry person?” He turned to asked Sirius who was already getting into a lazy position on his seat but perked up when he was addressed by Remus.

“Yes! Even though this Harry was lacking a couple of marbles, made funny expressions and talked to himself -just like any Black-, he knew about the Marauder Oath and we made one.” Just when Sirius was about to proudly reveal the content of this oath and what happened next, he was once again interrupted by his friends.

“What?! He even knows about the Marauder Oath?” Asked an alarmed James.

“Never mind about that!” The smart Remus interjected, anxious about something else. “What was the oath about?” They had invented the Marauder Oath as some sort of game. It was more like a daring game but the more they used it, the more serious it became until Mother Magic itself deemed it as a valid oath and that’s why they decided not to use it so frivolously. Remus was worried this stranger had made Sirius vow for something dangerous or the like.

“Oh, to study well and not be prejudiced.” The black-haired preteen replied.

The other two halted and looked at Sirius incredulously. “That’s it?” Asked Remus.

“That’s it.” Sirius nodded. “It was fun seeing that old hag almost having an aneurysm when she saw me studying in the house’s library.” His eyes sparkled with mischief and he laughed out loud just remembering that scene.

“This doesn’t really make sense.” Remus mused. “He appears on your front door, makes you vow to study and then… what does he plan to do? Did you meet him again?”

“No, the man is very silly. As soon as the vow took place, some guys appeared out of nowhere and chained him, taking him away while he asked what was going on. He didn’t appear anymore after that. I like your kind of lunatic relatives, James.” Sirius finished his tale and fished out a chocolate bar he managed to filch out from his Mother’s prestigious stash. He was expecting a howler during the feast.

 

…

 

Rewinding back to that day Harry met Sirius.

Not even a minute after the Magic and mysterious indigo flames receded, the space around them opened and from dark portals cloaked figures covered in bandages appeared. They were even using top hats on their heads and mist came with them. They didn’t speak a word when chains suddenly sprung up from their sleeves and imprisoned Harry who couldn’t dodge them on time as he was still stupidly gaping at the scene happening in front of them. He inwardly cursed his carelessness and struggled to get free but it was to no avail.

“Hey, what’s going on? Let me go!” He yelled but the figures ignored his cries and led him towards the dark portals. “Wait! What have I done? Tell me! I’m innocent! Hey! Hey!”

The shouts disappeared together with the source and the cloaked figures. Sirius, who was left untouched on the place, stood in a daze for a couple of minutes before shrugging and going back to his house. That Harry didn’t have the best presentation act but his leaving act was very top notch. Sirius didn’t recognize the figures as Aurors or Hit Wizards so perhaps they were people playing a prank on Harry and he should be fine.

Though contrary to Sirius thoughts, Harry was not fine.

“Hey!! Let me go! Who are you?! I have done nothing wrong!” Harry continued to yell while he was being dragged by the cloak figures down the stairs of their castle and into the dungeons.

Down there, Harry could see that each cell contained one person and said person was imprisoned in a water tank connected to several tubes. It looked very spooky, easily making Harry anxious. He had just arrived to 1972, had basically done nothing except from having a brief contact with Sirius. Was that why he was being imprisoned? Were these people the ones in charge of locating those time-travelers and locking them up so they wouldn’t disturb the timeline?

“Hey, let me explain! It was all an accident, I did mess up the Runes and that’s how I ended up here 30 years back but I promise I won’t change any future events. I just helped my Godfather be a better person so he wouldn’t end up in Azkaban. I wasn’t planning on staying in his life. He is just a kid right now, same as my parents and I did want to meet them but I won’t do it anymore…” The more he explained the more tangled his words became.

However, it was those tangled words that finally caught the cloaked figures attention. One of them disappeared through one of those portals while the other kept dragging Harry. However, their direction changed and he was taken to a dreary, humid and stinky room where he was thrown into. Seconds later, another cloaked figure appeared but this one had a small figure perched on its shoulder.

“What’s your name?” The new tall figure asked.

“Harry James Potter.” Harry replied, knowing very well that it was the interrogation before the imprisonment and his only chance to explain his situation.

“Where are you from?” The figure continued.

“Uh, I was born in Godric Hollow but grew up in Private Drive in London.” Harry thought the questions were rather simple.

“What are you?” Alright, he retracted his words.

“I… um, a Wizard?” Well, since the time he noticed he instead had that indigo flame, he was not sure if he was a wizard anymore. Though it seemed as if the cloaked figures hadn’t noticed his hesitation and proceeded with the interrogation.

“When are you from?” The small, severely bandaged figure asked. Harry saw his opportunity.

“Right, yes. I was born in 1980 and it was 2002 when I decided it was a good idea to study Runes, Ancient Runes. I was very good by myself if I have to say so. The problem was that I had a little accident in one of my practices and somehow I ended up here in 1972 if Sirius wasn’t lying to me. Uh, Sirius is my Godfather in the future though right now he’s only 12.” _Easy, Harry, easy. Don’t make them lock you up._ He thought.

The figures stayed silent for so long that Harry began to think they didn’t believe him and he started to sweat. He had been trying to leave the place via Apparition but the chains on his neck could somehow render his Magic useless. He wasn’t afraid of a fight but with no way to retaliate then he tried to reason with them. He tried to plead his case. After all, no matter how familiar he was with the Wizarding World, the fact he was in 1972 was enough to leave him with no idea of what to do.

“Prove it.” The small figure spoke again.

This time Harry did despair. How was he going to prove he came from the future? Talking about past events? Dammit! He rued the day he decided to sleep through all his History classes.

“Ok, ok… let me think. Uh, there is soon going to be a war in the Wizarding World led by the Dark Lord Voldemort… um, the Ministry will be easily taken… Minister… oh crap, who was Minister before Bagnold? Ah, forget about that but Millicent Bagnold will become Minister of Magic…”

“That doesn’t prove anything. Lock him up.” The small figure commanded.

“Wait, wait, wait! I can show you! Everything about the Wizarding World, I can show you!” Harry proposed. He knew he was between a sword and a hard place. He couldn’t fight and the cloaked figures around him gave a dangerous vibe.

“We know about it. We know what Wizards and Witches can do; their prejudices, their wars, how they fight moving around a stick, how their system is corrupted. We have been around for a long time, Harry James Potter. We know what is going on in the world but it seems you don’t. We believe you don’t belong here but you are useless to us.” The tall figure said. “Take him away.”

Harry let himself being dragged away without kicking up any fuss. The small and tall figures watched with dispassionate eyes how he was changed into prisoner clothes, put inside the tank, placed the respirator on his face, locked up in the tank and let the anesthetic solution fill it up. Though just before he could fall unconscious and when the chain disappeared from his neck, he smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The ones in charge of locking him up startled and instantly turned to look at the small and tall figures.

“Well, Bermuda, it seems we are going out to the field.” The tall figure said to the small one.

“Mist Flames.” Bermuda mused. “It is the first time we have been duped by a Mist. We better catch it before that bastard of Checker Face does, Jager.” And so the two disappeared inside a dark portal.

Harry felt he was back to that time when he was being hunted by those Snatchers; running for his life, dodging spells and firing some back. However, this time there were no spells but he could feel that no matter where he went, they would find him. They had done so the first, second and third time he ‘Apparated’ but it was for naught; they could always find him. The only thing he was left with was to fight back but the anesthetic solution was already having an effect on his body which became sluggish, the same as his mind.

It was merely by pure stubbornness that he was running.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw those figures coming to him from the side but his sluggish mind was starting to even get confused and mistook those figures for Dementors. Unknown to him, the Mist Flames in his body started forming what was on his mind and a creepy cloaked creature appeared before the other two figures and instantly attacked them. Harry stopped and looked how the Dementor was hounding the two who were following him.

He could hear the screams full of rage coming from the two people ‘fighting’ the Dementor yet Harry knew there was nothing they could do. His mind told him to run away and leave them to their luck but his ‘saving people thing’ plus his Gryffindor heart won the easy battle and he ran towards the fight. He wasn’t sure if it would work but it was worth a try. After all, he felt that whatever it was he had instead of Magic was easier to manipulate.

He didn’t even have to say any word when the luminescent stag had already formed and was prancing directly to the Dementor who let out a miserable shriek and vanished. Harry had no time to ponder what had just happened when he fell to the ground unconscious. The two figures that were fighting the cloaked monstrosity easily recovered and looked at the fallen young man in front of them.

“He defeated his own illusion with another illusion.” The tall one, Jager, commented.

“It was too real.” Bermuda said a bit breathless still. “The ability of that illusion was really fearsome.”

“He can’t control them.” Jager quickly arrived to that conclusion thinking of what had occurred.

Bermuda nodded and stared at Harry’s sprawled body. “He can be useful, after all.” And so, both Bermuda and Jager disappeared together with Harry inside one of those dark portals.   


	3. Harry, the dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vindice extend a deal to Harry. 
> 
> What is the deal about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second day for the commemoration of Harry's New Life after he ended up an orphan on October 31st. I will continue it until the weekend too because I also want to update La Mia Stella and I haven't written anything ;v; 
> 
> Won't be surprised if I don't update next week as I have left all my brain in these updates, lol
> 
> Good news is that all the fics in the Rainbow series finally have concrete plots instead of my 'let's see what we get' approach from before. This author will work hard! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 

Harry woke up confused and a bit sore. The sore part could be explained as he noticed he was so dirty as if he had gone to sweep a forest with his own body; that obviously told him, those guys had caught him and dragged him back to that room they had put him in for the interrogation. He was confused because he thought they wanted him in those creepy tubes, to add him in their collection of drowned bodies. Instead, he was all fine, completely dirty, but still fine. Had they changed their mind? He really hoped so.

His chance for answers came when the door to the disgusting room opened and in came that tall man with the small one on his shoulder.

“Is there something you would like to add to your previous confession?” Jager asked.

Harry knew there was nothing he could add that would save his ass, so he deciede to change his strategy and ask his own questions. At least to know what he had become before being locked up. “As I said, I was a Wizard before, yet just before you came to catch me in that ice cream shop, I noticed my Magic had turned into this indigo fire. Can you, perhaps, tell me what this is before you put me to sleep?”

The Vindice, specially Jager and Bermuda, were ruthless people that asked no questions, much less answer them. Yet, if they wanted to make use of this guy in front of them, a bit of sincerity was needed. “We have come with a theory about it.” Bermuda began. “If what you said is true and you were born in 1980, then you will be born in that year.”

“You mean there will be another me in this time?” Harry asked worried. That paradox thing was going to happen! Oh, Hermione was right! He shouldn’t have started studying Runes without help.

“Yes, and no.” Jager continued. “There will be someone who will look like you and with the same name. However, that person would be a Wizard, whereas you are already a Flame User. This world wouldn’t allow two of the same to exist, so it gave you something close to your Magic, Mist Flames. You are an Illusions creator.”

Harry miserably sat on the dirty ground, looking even more miserable thanks to his disheveled appearance. His Magic had turned into Mist Flames which are able to create Illusions. This world had turned him into something close to a Wizard. Everything Hermione had told him about paradoxes and what not were a lie. The world wouldn’t let two Harrys be alive, existing in that same plane. Wait, wait, wait... He suddenly realized an important matter with that last thought. An attack of anxiety suddenly hit him and he jumped to his feet to pace back and forth in the room.

It was only after a couple of minutes later that he stopped. “I can’t go back.” He breathed.

“That’s right.” Bermuda confirmed not caring about his anxious countenance or actions. He was one who meddled with time and space at a minimum level, yet what this young man did...

“Oh, for Godric Gryffindor’s fucking sake!” He yelled. “Lock me up. I deserve it for being stupid. Quickly lock me up before I reproduce and spread this idiocy of mine!” Harry said in a beggin tone while walking up to Jager and Bermuda.

The two Vindice however ignored his pleas and stated their business with him. “We came here to make a deal with you.” Jager said, stopping Harry’s rant.

Harry didn’t want to strike up any sort of deal with these people. He only wanted to stay put in one place to avoid doing something even more stupid than what he had already done. Well, as if he could do something more stupid than time-traveling and turn his Magic into... Flames. (How wrong Harry was.) The thing that left a sour, bitter, awful taste in his mouth was the fact he had left behind his past life, that life that would have soon began when he married Ginny. When he applied for a teaching position in Hogwarts. When he finally had a family of his own.

All that ruined by his cocky and arrogant actions of believing himself capable of learning Runes without help.

But Harry had been and would always be a resilient person. He would have more time to think about his lost life, and he had to focus on what he could do at the moment. Yes, he admitted it was a bit heartless; yet without being hard with himself, he wouldn’t have been able to survive a war and be the effing saviour of the effing Wizarding World. Hooray for Harry effing Potter! “Ok, what’s the deal?” He said in his most composed face, which would have looked better if it wasn’t caked in dirt and grime. But he didn’t know that.

“We need someone to gather information for us.” Bermuda said.

“Information? What kind?” Harry asked. Just saying information was too broad and vague.

“Any kind. Most Flame Users are involved in this world called the Mafia World, and much like your Wizarding World, it is hidden from those we call civilians. We are a group called the Vindice, the ones who see for the secrecy of our World in the form of Omertà, the Vow of Silence. We punish those who expose those ignorant civilians to our World, much like how you did with that kid back then. What we need is all the information you can gather about everybody in the Mafia World and report it to us.” Jager, then explained.

 _Enslave him if they want to!_ Harry exclaimed in this mind. That was clear exploitation! He couldn’t even use those Mist Flames they talked about and they wanted him to become their spy? Well, he admitted the job sounded intriguing, but he was not sure he would be able to do it. “Why can’t you actually do it yourselves?” He asked a bit confused about that point.

“As powerful as we are, we can’t exactly hide to listen to the dirty secrets of all those Mafiosi.” Bermuda vaguely answered.

 _So that’s how it is!_ Harry saw the light. How bored were these Vindice guys to want to know the gossips of other people? And he was going to be the one who would listen, first-hand, those dirty secrets. “Alright, where do I sign?” Harry hurriedly asked.

Jager and Bermuda did have a contract ready for this deal. After all, they still had to abide to the same laws they preached. And it was them who had introduced the Flame contracts many, many years ago. And they had judged this Harry person’s character really well when the guy didn’t even read the contract and just signed it. They haven’t told him the real reason for the deal they had brought up. “One of your special missions as our information gatherer is to know everything about a man called Checker Face.” Jager suddenly said as soon as Harry was done signing.

“Huh? I even have special missions?” Harry asked bewildered.

“Yes, it is in your contract. Although your main task is to gather information, what we need most is information about this person. Anything you find about him, you will immediately report it to us.” Bermuda interjected.

Harry rued again his impulsiveness but decided not to dwell too much on it. Regret was no stranger to him but he had learned to live with it. “Ok, I get it. Anything else?” He promised himself to read that contract in case he got more surprises in the future.

“Clean yourself and start with your job.” And with those words, the two left.

The once-Wizard stood in that room dazedly. Just like that? Oh, he better read that contract as he ha the feeling he had signed a nefarious contract for life. Either way, first was to take a good shower. However, it was only after he was dripping wet, coming out from the small shower he found after hours of roaming around the prison, that he remembered he didn’t have any other clothes on him. And those Vindice guys hadn’t provided him with any. He started looking around for something he could transfigure into clothes, forgetting all about his gone Magic.

Though, in the middle of his desperate search, those Mist Flames helped him clad himself in boxers when he felt uncomfortable having his bits freely dangling around. He inspected the created underwear and noticed they felt very real. Mist Flames. Illusions. The closest he had to Magic. When he was a kid, and living with the Dursleys, he was banned to believe in Magic. Not even in those cheap tricks from magicians. But when he finally came into contact with real Magic, he couldn’t help but to believe, he was forced to believe as he was seeing it with his own very eyes. He was living it.

So, if Mist Flames were close to Magic, then he only had to believe in something to create those Illusions? Wasn’t that the point in them? To believe in something oneself before creating it?

He put his theories in practice and thought about wearing clothes. It wasn’t long before he was clad in comfortable jeans, a shirt and sneakers. And they all felt very real to the touch. Huh, he could actually save money on clothes if he only could create them like that. Money he actually didn’t have. Merlin, how the hell was he going to eat if he didn’t have any money? In fact, he was starting to feel hungry at that moment. Well, the only thing he could do was… beg those creepy guys for a bit of money and then look up for ways to earn some himself.

Oh, wait! Didn’t he have a few galleons in his pocket when he came to this time?

Aha! Harry could feel himself crying in relief when he found the two coins that would become his capital for earning more money.

_Grumble!_

Or the capital to a nice meal.

  


…

  


As Harry was thinking about what he should eat with two galleons, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter  were  put ting in practice the  Black Heir’s  vow.  Or at least, Sirius and Remus were. Remus had always been a studious person, he  wanted to make the best out of the opportunity he was given to have his education in Hogwarts. Sirius was tied by the vow, so he had to spend at least one hour studying so he wouldn’t feel the consequences of breaking it. It had happened once when they were unaware the Marauder Oath was a valid Magical Oath; luckily, it had been a small oath and they had just panicked for a couple of days when they couldn’t use their Magic. Breaking a vow this big… Sirius could only shudder. 

So, he finally put the grey matter in that handsome head of his into good use and he was memorizing all the laws in Transfiguration.

James only accepted going to the library with Sirius and Remus because he knew Lily Evans often came too with that slimy Snape to study. He had even recruited Peter’s help to look around the library for her so James could enact a ‘fortuitous’ encounter with her. So far, they hadn’t had luck and James was starting to give up thinking that maybe she hadn’t come. But Merlin doesn’t forget about those with perseverance as Peter came jogging to their table. 

“She’s here. She just entered the library with Alice and that Snape.” Peter panted while relaying the information he got. 

The others didn’t have time to react as James shot out like a rocket in the direction of the entrance. “This is not good.” Remus whispered in dread. 

“Leave him be. As soon as Evans come into the picture, he forgets about his own pals.” Sirius dismissed not raising his head from the book he was having problems understanding.

“No, Sirius, your oath! ‘Lead with example and leave aside petty rivalries’! Snape is with Lily!” Remus explained quickly putting his things into his bags. 

“You’re right!” Sirius exclaimed jumping to his feet. With a flick of his wand, he made all their stuff pack itself into their own bags, and ran towards the entrance while yelling. “Dammit James, you better not do anything stupid!”

However, James was a Potter and much like his time-travelling son, he was prone to doing stupid things. Like throwing a Spell on Severus Snape’s face in the middle of the library. Fortunately, Snape had been waiting for it and easily dodged it. Sirius felt sweat forming in his back knowing James wouldn’t leave the fight like that, yet he would be damn if he didn’t stop his friend from ruining his life just because Snape was Lily’s friend. Heck, they were not married, he didn’t know what James was all hissy about!

“Grab him!” Sirius told Remus who had been running behind him. Sirius quickly tackled James to prevent the latter from continuing his attack. He even took off his tie and wrapped it around James’ mouth to stop him from yelling. Remus meanwhile had grabbed James’ legs successfully pining the teen down. 

“Mrs. Pince… huff… is coming… huff...” A sweaty and panting Peter informed. He was not used to running all this much.

“Well, ladies, my good sir, it’s time we leave. Forgive James, he didn’t take his potions today, bye~!” Sirius bid his farewell to the three teens in front of him and with Remus’ help, he towed James’ body out of the library, a super tired Peter following behind. 

“What was that just now?” Alice asked with a befuddled expression.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Lily replied. “Are you ok?” She then asked her friend, Severus.

“I’m fine. We should leave, too. Mrs. Pince must have heard the commotion here.” Severus suggested, and after receiving nods from both girls, the three also made their way out of the library. 

The three boys, plus a carried James ran all the way to a secluded hallway after deeming themselves safe. Irma Pince was a witch you couldn’t easily anger and leave unscathed. The three running boys collapsed on their knees while throwing aside their baggage. Baggage who mutinously tore the tie he had wrapped around his face and angrily threw it to the floor. 

“What is wrong with you, guys?!” His yell even echoed in the empty hallway making the place a bit spooky. 

“You almost made Sirius renege on his oath.” Remus said after he regained his breath.

“I don’t care!” James seethed. Not because they were his friends, they had the right to treat him like that. He had never in his life been treated like some random guy who could be tied down and pinned like an animal.

“Well, I do!” Sirius returned, angry too. “I understand if you don’t care about my oath, but as my friend you should at least empathized with me and think about the consequences if you do something that goes against the oath. And if you cannot do that, then it’s better if we stop being friends.” Sirius may normally be an all-fun, cheerful Gryffindor, but he was still a Black and he had his bit of arrogance and pride flowing in his veins. He had also lived surrounded by Slytherins and he had learned a thing or two from them, like, not putting his life on the line for those who wouldn’t do the same for him. 

And James words had suggested he didn’t care what happened to Sirius. 

The two teens stare at each other, neither wanting to back out. Remus was nervously watching the face-off by the side, not knowing what to do. It was the always invisible Peter that broke the stalemate. 

“Guys, this door was not here before.”

He said a bit scared as he saw the door appear out of nowhere. Forgetting all about the fight, the four curiously entered the room, the door closed and disappeared.

If Harry had been there, he would have cried realizing he was starting to change the present.  As in his time, his Dad and his friends never discovered the Come-and-Go room. 

 


End file.
